Gun
:This article is about guns in the 24 universe, limited to those identified by name. For real guns used in production, see Weapons on 24. :"You know how to use this? Point and shoot." :— Jack Bauer, A gun was a normally tubular weapon or other device used to discharge projectiles or other material. While the projectile could be non-lethal, one of the most common types of gun was the firearm, a family of portable guns that used explosive action to fire bullets or powder that could inflict grave injury against people and materiel. In military contexts, firearms were sometimes also known as small arms. Guns were in use as early as the time of the American Founding Fathers, whose enemies employed single-shot muskets in battle. Firearm use was ubiquitous amongst modern law enforcement and military organizations. Firearms In general, most firearms could be classed as either semi-automatic, requiring the operator to repeatedly pull the trigger, or automatic, which would fire bullets continuously for as long as the trigger is depressed. Firearms were further grouped by various form factors: Handguns :See also: Handguns on 24 A handgun or pistol was the smallest type of firearm, designed to be operated with one hand or while bracing with the other hand. Due to their portable nature, it was common for law enforcement and military personnel to carry a handgun, or sidearm, in a holster for quick access. Types of handguns included the revolver, which fed ammunition through a cartridge cylinder, and the semi-automatic pistol, which had a single chamber and a mechanism that readied the next bullet for firing after the previous one was fired. The latter allowed the operator to fire rapidly with each pull of the trigger until the magazine was expended. *A-120 *Beretta M9 *Beretta 92 *Browning Hi-Power *Elite Pistol *Glock 17 *Glock 18C *Glock 19 *Heckler & Koch P30 *Heckler & Koch USP *Kimber 1911 *Kimber Custom *P7 Pistol *Ruger P94 *Sig Sauer P228 *Tag-17 Pistol *Walther PBK *Weber .38 Revolver Rifles :See also: Rifles on 24 A rifle was a long gun designed to be held with both arms and mounted against one's shoulder. Rifles had a wide range of firing types, actions, calibers, and specialties. Within this group, the term "assault rifle" usually referred to a rifle that could switch between semi- and fully automatic firing modes. In the American Counter Terrorist Unit, the M4 carbine was standard-issue for TAC teams. Shotguns :See also: Shotguns on 24 A shotgun was a type of long gun that fired multiple small pellets, or shot, that could cover a wider impact area than other guns. Shotguns could also fire specialized types of ammunition, such as beanbag rounds that were designed to incapacitate rather than kill the target. *Gray MK5 Shotgun *Gray Model 8 Rapid *Montana T34 *Remington M870 Submachine guns :See also: Submachine guns on 24 A submachine gun was a compact gun that combined the automatic fire of a machine gun with the portability and cartridge of a pistol. Submachine guns were widely used among SWAT teams and other law enforcement groups for their stopping power and low recoil. *Agram 2000 *Hauser Model 10 *Heckler & Koch MP5 *Heckler & Koch UMP *M5K Deutsche *RF Micro *Uzi Machine guns :See also: Machine guns on 24 Machine guns were fully-automatic firearms that shot ammunition from a belt or magazine at a very high rate, often mounted on helicopters or ground vehicles. Other guns *'Tranquilizer guns' fired tranquilizing darts intended to render the target unconscious for minutes or hours. * A flare gun was used to launch flares, typically for distress signaling or to alert nearby air or watercraft. Though not intended for use as a weapon, flare guns could be lethal themselves when used on humans. * Certain varieties of stun gun or taser had projectile modes, using electrode barbs on wires to shock and incapacitate the target. External links * * Category:Guns Category:Objects Category:Terminology